


无可厚非

by Alidia



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidia/pseuds/Alidia
Summary: CP：Stony无差这是一个总裁追追追，队长跑跑跑的故事:)欢脱短篇（大雾），内容和题目没有任何关系，OOC，作者起名废orz角色死亡注意，HE瞩目。背景基本上和复联三四剧情没关系，继续假装灭霸谁也没弄死，灵感来源616，双向暗恋。希望大家喜欢w





	无可厚非

Summary：

“Steve，”Tony匪夷所思地说，“你在干什么？试图在每个角落都有摄像头的大厦里——顺便一提这个大厦还是我的——避开我？”

您的好友拒绝与您沟通并拔腿就跑，很遗憾，您在没有装备战甲的时候追不上他。

 

One.

某一次，他们按照惯例打跑了杀人脑，正处在被那巨大的脑袋污染了几个小时视野以至于无法立刻移动的时候，Natasha问了他：

“Tony，你打算什么时候回来？”

Tony忙着确定战场情况，敌方撤退，总体安全，医疗人员可以全面出动，等等等等。他边把这些信息报出去，边随口回答Natasha：“西海岸和旧金山很棒，纽约的超级英雄已经够多了，随便掉个招牌都能砸到几个。”

“它拥有与之成正比的反派。”Natasha说，“你宁愿每周飞几千米回来和我们一起打九头蛇或者各种邪恶法师，也不肯搬回来？”

“几千米对我来说很短，”Tony总算完成了工作，身心愉快，“这又有什么差别？只要愿意，你们随时可以给我发信息，到我那里去，”他挥挥手，“你知道，复仇者权限在Stark的所有建筑都有效。”

Natasha注视着他，Tony控制住自己不要不寒而栗，嘿，他可没做什么亏心事，干嘛被人用审讯的目光盯着？

安静持续了几十秒，钢铁侠叹了口气，嚓地合上面甲，“我会以为我做了坏事的，Nat，我最近一直很守规矩好吗。”他转头避开她的目光，恰好看到某个红蓝身影落到地面，“下次再聊，好久没见睡衣宝宝了，我得看看他长高了没。”

“指挥官就在那。”Natasha冷不丁地说，那么直接，像突然扎进指尖的冰冷短刺。Tony一顿，再开口时语气越发欢快：“那我更得去，看在上帝的份上，他已经躲了我一年多！”

这句话到达Natasha耳里时，铁人已经不在原地了。他用了超音速，不到一秒就降落在Peter旁边，顺手拍了拍年轻人的脑袋，“Kid。”

蜘蛛感应没帮上忙，Peter差点跳了起来，在回头的一瞬由惊讶转为惊喜：“Mr.Stark！你来了，指挥官也在……”

“所以我过来了，”Tony说，自然地搭上男人的肩，“Steve，好久不见。”

“我们上周才见过。”Steve说，他的蓝黑色制服沾了沙尘，看上去脏兮兮的，Tony完全能够理解。毕竟不是人人都像钢铁侠那样有机械的美感嘛。

“你把每周打一次杀人脑或者红骷髅叫见面？”他翻了个白眼，“拜托，Captain，别在这个时候发挥你的幽默感好吗。我们一起去——”

神盾的特工在喊他们的指挥官，Steve偏了偏头——对Tony来说这个角度完全是犯法的，他们应该禁止Steve Rogers歪脑袋——满怀歉意地说：“抱歉。”

“好吧，”Tony长长长长地叹气，“我明白，指挥官可是大忙人。”

于是，结局演变成了这样：Tony和Wanda、Peter还有Vision一起吃饭。这让Tony格外觉得自己已经老了，或者像个带孩子的蠢爸爸。他无可奈何地看着Wanda点了一大份冰淇淋，Peter要了三份香芋派，还有Vision满怀好奇地选择了三明治。到底什么时候他的人生成了这样，和一堆未成年人降到了同一级别？

“Mr.Stark，”Vision诚实地说，“事实上这里只有我未满十八岁，Wanda和Peter已经成年。”

“在战场上？是的。现在？不，看看你们的食物，”Tony嫌弃地扫了眼桌子，“说真的，和肯德基的儿童套餐有什么差别吗？”

“呃，儿童套餐里没有三份派和三明治？”Peter咬了一大口派，声音含糊不清，“你平时也经常吃汉堡。”

Tony挑眉，“你在暗示我也非常不成熟？”他咧嘴笑起来，“Peter，看看你的身高，这就是为什么你们要健康饮食，而我？正在可以想吃什么就吃什么的年纪呢。”

“那您想吃什么？”Wanda含着冰淇淋的勺子问，小脸因为这个动作显得圆鼓鼓的，“下次我们可以去吃。”

“我……”Tony卡住了。他揉乱自己的头发，不自觉地皱眉，“也没什么特别想吃的。”

“那您在烦恼什么？”Wanda盯着他，有个会读心的队友意味着你很难撒谎，你恰巧还亏欠她意味着你不能不回答。这真不幸。Tony挣扎了三秒，缴械投降，干巴巴地开口：“我想和Steve去吃。”

Wanda看上去简直被吓到了，她张了张嘴，最后还是没说出一句话，低头抿了口冰淇淋。

“……噢，这样啊。”在一阵沉默后，Peter尴尬接过话题，“失败了，一如既往地，对吗？”

“我谢谢你了，把中间的副词去掉。”Tony敲了下他的脑袋，忽略小孩抗议的哼唧声，“不用提醒我我有多可悲。”

气氛总算重新活跃起来。Vision吃了点Wanda的冰淇淋，嘴唇上沾着雪白的奶油，那真是非常显眼。事实上，是过分显眼了。Wanda帮他擦掉，两人自然而然地以纯洁到让Stark无法想象的动作碰了碰唇，那甚至不能被称为一个吻。心灵宝石的持有者对此异常满足，他带着微笑开口：“除了Rogers指挥官，很多人都愿意与你共进午餐。”

Tony完全是出于礼仪和无奈才没有呻吟出来，他听这些听得够多了。Tony，你应该换一个对象，Tony，缠着指挥官并不明智，Tony，你是疯了吗？他已经听厌了这个，并且这些乱七八糟的话语对事情没有任何帮助，是啊，他当然知道缠着指挥官并不明智……可Tony有什么办法，世界上只有一个Steve Rogers，他上哪找第二个去？

“得啦，”他叹气，“我的重点不在午餐，好吗？我的重点在Rogers指挥官。”说出那个词时他不适应地舔了舔嘴唇，绝境让他完美无缺，意思是，即使经过了如此长时间的战斗，他的嘴唇依然没有任何干裂。但是他想起另外一双唇瓣，干燥发白，可能有破口，稍微用点力就会溢出血来。

绝不是亲吻的好对象。

噢，说得好像Tony真的选择过任何好对象一样。

 

Two.

Tony给Steve发了短信，不抱什么希望，你懂的，Steve才不会对手机上心。也许他会把它一直扔在那，直到那可怜的电子产品因为电量耗尽自动关机。对Steve来说通讯器就够好了。

Tony又给Steve发了邮件，指望他至少会看一眼电脑，毕竟神盾局很多东西都要用电脑处理。当然啦，钢铁侠能用通讯器联系神盾指挥官，但这是私人事务，他一点也不想害得Steve全身戒备准备出击结果发现只是Tony约他明天来东海岸玩。Steve有百分之八十的可能性无视他，百分之十七点三四的可能性愧疚地拒绝他，但，毕竟那里还有个二点六六嘛。

“是二点六一，Tony。”他的AI说，“你的数据没有更新，不够精确。”

“好啦，”Tony嘀咕，“无论是哪个你都那么擅长打击我……嘿Pepper，你不能这样！”他一跃而起，在那具战甲完全启动之前手动关闭了它，“不，‘被自己的AI和战甲绑去纽约见他’根本不是Steve的菜，不用实验，我就是知道结果。我总是知道他讨厌什么，”他瞪了旁边的全息投影一眼，“没在帮忙，好吗？”

“Tony，”PEPPER摇头，而那真的真的就和真的Pepper一模一样。没错，他是在拿这个开玩笑，谁说不能开Pepper玩笑了？她现在可管不了Tony。“无论我做什么，都比你现在这样毫无进展强。”

“你会让我的进展倒退。”Tony哀鸣，“看得见吗？我的美国队长攻略进程，一长条的那种，我已经走了十六分之——”

“没有Captain America了，”PEPPER打断他，轻轻叹气。她完全是按照Pepper做的，所以那真是，彻彻底底的，完全让Tony被自己的罪恶感淹没了。他只能停住话头，乖乖坐回椅子上，听他的AI发言：

“已经没有美国队长了，并且再也不会有。”她说，“现在只有神盾指挥官。为什么全世界只有你一个人看不懂这个呢？”

Tony不说话。他的工作间并不安静，这里没有真正意义上的安静，不是摇滚音乐就是人工智能的报告，不是无意义的自言自语就是机器运转的轻轻震鸣。他听着这蜂鸣，可是反思自己到底有什么毛病，为什么每一代亲手设计的AI都喜欢和他对着干。而PEPPER呢，就站在他对面……well，精确来说不是站，毕竟她只是个投影。她在那儿注视着他，忧郁专注，带点责备，就像Tony每次闯祸以后她的神情。

在所有的一切里面，Tony唯独不能忍受这个。

“不是我看不懂，”他说，“是全世界都错了。Pep，想想我在发布会上说的话：那就是我的立场，我的想法，没别的了。”

很多人觉得Tony疯了，另外一些人觉得Tony在演戏，还有人赞美他，说他“为了团队不惜付出”。Tony不知道Steve属于哪一种，他猜是第一个，毕竟Steve经常用那种眼神看着他，不可置信，难以理解，愧疚又古怪。

全世界大概只有Tony一个人知道他是认真的，就和内战的时候一样认真，甚至更甚。

晚上八点三十六分的时候他收到了Steve的回复，温和有礼的拒绝，神盾的事情容不得他来东海岸喝茶。Tony关掉信箱，坐回沙发里，头顶的灯突然噼啪直闪，挣扎了几回，还是灭了。Tony在一片黑暗中仰头看天花板，太黑了，什么也看不见。他揉了揉原来反应堆在的位置，用绝境重新开了灯，非常棒，没烧坏。

复仇者们今晚——对他们来说是今天下午，可别忘了时差。他们没有任务，Tony能听到大厦里的一举一动。Bruce说了个冷笑话，全场只有Thor一个人（神？）隆隆大笑，Peter在赶明天的新闻稿但嘴当然停不下来，他恨《号角日报》天啊他真的恨《号角日报》，他们能不能有一天不黑蜘蛛侠？Vision礼貌地询问Peter是否需要帮忙，在Peter的良心动摇之前Wanda明智地把自己的男朋友拖走了。而Natasha，她坐在吧台前，给Steve调了一杯酒。

哇哦，Tony想。

他没能忍住诱惑，接上了摄像头。

Steve看上去是如此的疲惫，几乎有点灰头土脸的意味在。但美国甜心永远是美国甜心，别说灰头土脸了，就算满身战损他也比别人好看。好看的Steve坐在吧台前，撑着下巴，认真地看Natasha的动作。灯光在他的蓝眼睛里跳动，像阳光洒在一泊湖水里，比Natasha递给他的酒更让人移不开眼。

Steve从前不喝酒，喝不醉的四倍新陈代谢，但此时不同于往日。一切皆不同于往日。Tony看着他把那杯介于金色和琥珀色之间的酒喝下去，喉结随着吞咽上下滑动，被吧台不算明亮的灯镀上一层昏暗的金。

“你还好吗？”Natasha问。她斜倚着吧台，漫不经心地拿着一杯酒，看上去没有喝的意思。

Steve对她笑了笑，应付式的笑容，Tony见多了，他讨厌这个，“一贯如此。”

“一贯不好？”特工一针见血，Tony决定为此给她买一身礼服。

“事实上，是好多了。”Steve说，声音平稳，“我还能再要求什么别的？”

没错，一切都好多了。没有了灭霸，没有了大规模的战火，大家总算从毫无益处的互不信任和指责中走出来，并且还是朋友——上帝知道Tony发现局面变成那个鬼样子的时候有多崩溃，大敌当前而英雄们依然分裂着，他有那么几个瞬间觉得自己只能孤身去和灭霸打一场了，送死的那种。好在Steve回来了，这真是一个巨大的安慰，无论他本人怎么看。Tony很感激他没有跑掉，Steve有那个权利，任何一个经历了那些事情的人都有那个权利。

不过对于Steve自己来说，他估计觉得那种权利不存在。一日为复仇者，终生为复仇者，这就是Steve，他绝不会放下任何一点重担。太顽固了。

“让Tony回来？”Natasha说，Tony因为自己被提及回了神，他从浩如烟海的数据里看回去，分了点心在那边。绝境就是这么方便，虽然有些时候会让他错过一些事情，不过只要集中注意力就行了。“Steve，”黑寡妇接着说，“他一个人在东海岸。”

Tony被这句话吓了一跳。一部分的他受宠若惊，另一部分，他愤愤不平地想，嘿，别说得好像我像空巢老人一样，Dummy他们还在呢！

被提及的机械手从工作间那边驶过来，发出啾啾的声音围着Tony转。Tony挠了挠他，随后要求一杯咖啡，仅仅是为了检验Dummy能不能完成这个艰巨的任务。

“Tony——”Steve开口，声音又断在了半路。他好像不知道该说什么，又好像要说什么从未宣之于口的事。

Tony等了片刻，却什么也没听到，就连图景也消失了。好吧。他翻了个白眼，隔着几千米去观察别人确实很有难度，毕竟那只是一串小小的数据流。

PEPPER不知什么时候到了他旁边，她静静站着，如此像真人。

“你想要什么？”她说，“如果你自己都不清楚，那怎么可能得到它？”

 

PEPPER：616里Tony做的又一个AI，Pepper挺喜欢她。不过再次申明一下这是MCU背景。

 

Three.

“Jarvis，”Tony低声说，“封锁B—14号走廊。”

长廊尽头的闸门悄然合拢，Tony关上身后那扇，同样设置了封锁。他径直走向左手边Steve的所在地，远远看见了那个站在窗边的身影。

如果说Steve消瘦，那完全不正确。即使在最落魄的时候，超级士兵也和那个词没关系，血清带来的身躯永远蔚为华美。但以Tony来看，Steve这会儿消瘦又病态，他站在那的样子，仿佛灵魂遗落在英灵殿，此刻不过徒有一具躯壳罢了。

像失去了Tony Stark的战甲。

这个念头让他打了个寒颤，Tony讨厌那个画面，他见过一遍了。那扇尘封的大门后全是金属的类人物，它们胸腹空荡，又被黏稠的黑暗灌满，淹没在阴影和死寂之中。那毫无表情的面甲，不再亮起的反应堆，与以往不同的一切完全抹杀了金红配色的炫目嚣张，只留墓园般的衰朽与阴冷。即使Tony亲手建造了每一具战甲，一瞬间他仍觉毛骨悚然。

那是Tony第一次明晰地认识到那个事实，此前他全由他人告知，听他们带着泪水的言语，仿若听一个遥远的故事。而那天他注视着他的战甲，他的心血，他生命不可分割的一部分——突然之间，他明白了那件事。

“那件再也无法挽回的事情……发生了。”

它真的发生了，不是一语带过的事物，而是巨大狰狞的伤疤裂口，横亘在整个生命里。你无法修复它，它永远地改变了很多东西，等你意识到已经为时太晚。

他急促地喘息着，五指攥紧胸前的衣物，鼻端口唇全是腥然血气。他挣扎着想要摆脱，冷得发抖，指尖好似一块块脆冰，打着颤撞在一起，绽开狰狞的裂缝。烈风卷席过每一丝骨缝，把他整个儿拆成无数碎片，他竭力呼吸，不停地重复直至肺部传来撕裂般的疼痛。那些负面的情绪盘缠而上，在耳边嘶嘶作响：

“这就是终局，”它哑声大笑，“没有以后了，你失去了所有补救的机会。你心里明白清楚！你再也没办法对任何人说任何话了……”

Tony跪倒在地，离水的鱼一样张开嘴，鼻翼火辣辣地疼。他汗如雨下，一手按住自己的额角，死死按住，像阻止一个怪物从中爬出来。过去了，不该这样的，所有事情已经过去了他可以做点什么可以补救还来得及这只是幻觉噩梦——

那是过去的事情，可他此刻回忆依然心有余悸。Tony停了几秒让自己平静下来，从往日的泥淖里挣脱，看着和他一样一动不动的Steve，仿佛两人站在画里。

美国队长此时是那样死寂，而他理解这个。

在这一切烂事之后，在经历了如此之多以后，尤其是受创最重的Steve，他绝对承受着什么。如果他想远离这一切的源头，Tony不会加以干预，可事实上Steve没有。他依然关心Tony，向AI询问钢铁侠的状况，完全不像是挟怨带愁的样子（老天，Steve和这几个字放在一起诡异极了）。可当Tony觉得“没问题了我们还是朋友”的时候，他又在尽全力避开和Tony交谈、见面、合作，以及其他。这可真让人不明所以，Tony必须和他谈谈，以免自己多想了什么或者误会了什么。

“嗨，Steve。”他出声道，而Steve的后背骤然紧绷。这可真奇怪，四倍听力居然没发现有人接近？“We need to talk.”

这话居然能从他嘴里说出来，可见真是时过境迁啊。

Steve转过身。

他穿着美国队长的制服，带有尘土、硝烟和血的味道，Tony的心顿时揪起来。他慌忙向后退了一步，可已经太晚了，Steve叫他看了个清清楚楚：那些血和污秽，破旧和残骸。他的左胸上有一个圆型的洞，那么小，仅仅只是一颗子弹的路径。

Steve开口，像他完全没察觉自己出了什么问题一样，声音略哑却平和：“没问题，谈吧。”

“你——”Tony重重地抽了一口气，“Steve。”他听上去声音更像濒死的呻吟。Tony走上前去用手碰那里，不能控制自己的颤抖，他想把洞开的皮肤拢起来合上，然而明知那不可能。“我……上帝啊，这不……这不可能。”

Steve充耳不闻，还是那风轻云淡的样子：“你想谈什么，Tony？”

这是一个梦，因为这不可能。不合理。这必须是一个梦。Tony环顾四周，冷冰冰的洁白的墙壁，同样的地面，就像他的大厦。甚至还有Jarvis——

对，就是这里。

没有Jarvis了，Tony让他下了岗。和Friday一样。他们应该休息着，而不是重新出现在大楼的控制系统里。疑点太多了，没头没脑的开端、反应迟钝的Steve、根本没有出言回答他的Jarvis，这只是一个梦，由他的大脑编造出来，结合很多过往的记忆和胡乱想象的碎片。

这是梦。只要我想，我就会醒过来。他相当有信心做到这个，甚至不用十秒钟。

“那么，……情况已经很明显了，”Tony吞咽了一下，他的嗓子有点哑，只能耸耸肩勉强笑出来：“这可真不是一个好梦，对吧？我猜我们得说再见？”

Steve终于有了回应，他对Tony勾起唇角，微微地笑了。这个表情让Tony想起如释重负的马匹跪倒在地的样子，而，那，真的不是什么好记忆。

他鼓起勇气略过那个伤口看向Steve的眼睛，想确认他没事。蓝色的眸子此时黯淡而沉默，依然有光，被封存在一层隔膜后，像冰海之下的战机。Tony突生出一股抬手碰触他眼睫的欲望，很快又被自己压制下去。清醒点Stark，他训斥自己，这不是真的，他只是你脑袋里的投影，神经元活动，诸如此类的东西。他不是Steve，好吗？

可是你本来就在做梦啊，另一部分的他反驳道，你已经在梦里了，哪里有清醒？既然他不是Steve，那不是更好吗？你可以把不敢、不能、不会和Steve说的话，都拿来问他。

这真的太诱人了。Tony没怎么思考就选了第二个，他可有堆成山的问题要问这个人，而现实没有这个机会。“Steve，”他琢磨着词句，把目光从那个灼眼的伤痕上移开，“……你为什么要躲着我？”

“你认为呢？”Steve反问他，声音在空气中晕染，空洞又飘忽，“我为什么要躲着你，Tony？”

Tony舔了舔嘴唇，真奇怪，只是梦境而已，他的心脏却跳得厉害，“因为你不想和我做朋友了？”

“你相信这个回答吗？”

“我……不？”Tony试探道：“如果你不想，你没必要关心我，可是你现在向PEPPER询问我的状况，然后又躲着我。我不明白，Steve。我一点也不明白。”他叹息，“我搞不懂你了，美国队长。如果你想和我绝交，你就该早点提出来，拖到现在再说……不太好。”

Steve摇摇头，好像Tony做了什么极度愚蠢的事情。他的表情很平静，没有失望，没有愤怒，没有悲伤，他平和地看着Tony，仿佛出口的只是一份随处可见的菜单，“美国队长已经死了，”他毫无起伏地说，“你早该知道，Tony。”

 

Four.

事情是这样发生的，如果不说梦境，而去谈及真实的过去。

Tony在PEPPER的帮助下成功把Steve堵在了走廊里，像接近兔子一样悄悄接近他，近身三米后才被发现，这可是非常值得骄傲的成绩。Steve Rogers简直跳了起来，他可没有Tony梦里那么稳重沉着，实际上，他被吓坏了。Tony才说了一句“Cap”，他的好队长就已经退了两步，好像Tony比灭霸还可怕。说真的，他在灭霸面前都没有后退一步啊。

“好好谈一谈”的计划夭折在实行以前，Tony翻了个白眼，把到嘴边的问题换了一句：“……你在做什么？”

“没做什么。”Steve警惕地说，小心地打量着另一边的出口。他总是忘记Tony在有绝境以后基本上达成了无死角视野，能把这动作看得一清二楚。好吧，美国队长，Steven Grant Rogers，在钢铁侠面前准备逃跑？这叫什么事啊？这么说这些日子他一直躲着Tony走不是错觉，他就是这么干了，真不可思议。

就这么走神了一两秒，可能还不小心溜进网络里看了眼，再抬头时Steve已经不在Tony面前了。他正向出口撤退，回头恰好撞上钢铁侠的死亡凝视，气氛极其尴尬。

“Steve，”Tony迎着对方满脸的生无可恋，勇敢又匪夷所思地说，“你在干什么？试图在每个角落都有摄像头的大厦里——顺便一提这个大厦还是我的——避开我？”

“我没有……”Steve的反驳听起来相当缺乏说服力。

“要我调监控录像吗，Cap？”Tony前进一步，“你在试着往门口跑。Steve，你为什么不想和我谈？”

Steve吞咽了一下，“我没有，”他似乎也发现这话完全没有说服力，连忙补上：“我只是——我不能——我做不到这样。”他绝望地说，避开Tony的眼神，好像那是什么让他无法忍受的东西，“我很抱歉。”

“……看着我。”Tony说，不自觉地咬着口腔内侧的软肉，扬起头，“你在躲避什么？”

“对不起。”Steve好像只会说这句了，他没抬头，深深吸了口气，不肯看Tony一眼，“我知道你的想法……你已经向我说过一遍了，我非常感激，真的。”他顿了顿，又摇摇头，手指攥紧，眼睫眨动着，“抱歉。我……办不到。”

Tony静静听他说完，仿佛凝固在了原地，不知如何动弹。当然了，美国队长就是这样，即使是这种情况也会做得如此贴心，甚至担心会伤害Tony的感情。很遗憾的是这没什么用，因为这个结果——天啊，他真不该问的，这让一切事情显得荒谬又愚蠢，让Steve异常为难。愚蠢透顶。

他问出口，只是为了确认。万一误解了什么是非常尴尬的，他们还有很多场合需要共同出席，面对媒体，“你想和我绝交吗？”

“不！”这句话比Steve的思考更快，防不及防地溜出他的喉咙。Tony站在那，看上去如此失望，这让Steve感觉糟糕透了，想要安抚这个男人的愿望如此强烈，几乎无法忍受，“永远不会，Tony。我只是……我很抱歉。”

“无论你做出怎样的决定，我都会理解。”Tony小小地微笑了一下，完全不成功，“如果你不想——”

“我想！”Steve打断他，他发现自己的手微微颤抖，只得把它们收到身后。Tony不应该这么说，这不是他应该说的，他怎么能够……他不该在这个位置，好像是只安静等待主人决定的宠物，钢铁侠不应该这样。他根本不需要。“我真的想，我们的友谊……失去它就像失去身体的一部分，Tony，你对我非常重要。”那些话源源不绝地涌出来，可能是Steve之前藏得太久了，此刻它们活像失控的喷泉，拼了命地往外冒，“我关心你，我喜欢你，我重视你，虽然现在说这个不太合适，但是，”他断了一下，太私密太真挚太深入，他本该藏一辈子，现在说出来真的明智吗？“我愿意用我自己的命换你的。如果给我一个机会，如果有这个可能……我现在只是，需要调整。”

他没看Tony的反应，趁对方震惊的时候掉头就跑。靠近Tony让他痛苦万分，但远离他也是一样的感觉。Tony Stark像是某种昂贵的成瘾性药物，Steve却不知如何正确地把界限划在他变成毒品之前。

他们没有再谈，那以后。神盾指挥官有无数事情要做，钢铁侠去了西海岸，用Natasha的说法是“每周来参加一次打反派的集体活动”。偶尔Tony会给他发邮件，或者大战之后请他吃饭，然而要么恰好没有时间，要么Steve没做好准备。他不知道自己有没有恢复到能得体地和Tony坐在一张桌子上吃饭而不失控或者揍个什么人，他不能搞砸这些；已经比过往时日好千万倍的现在。

蜘蛛侠对此表示了旗帜鲜明的反对，“你们根本算不上好，”他说，“这叫得过且过，根本是全息投影和流畅电影的区别，指挥官，你知道吗？”他现在长大了，对Steve说话的语气也自在了很多，不再是以前那个紧张兮兮，一不小心还有点语无伦次的小蜘蛛，“就，我刚被Tony教导的时候，那时候他都和我说‘美国队长打倒你用不了五分钟’，大概是这个意思吧。我当时还有点不服气，不过现在看来确实是真的，在这点上Mr.Stark很少犯错。”他把敬称和名字换着叫，自得其乐地咬着便宜得过分的腌黄瓜三明治，“你们现在的关系有那时候好吗？”

Steve啼笑皆非，“你不明白，年轻人。”

“嘿，我可经历了内战、坠落、灭霸和重建四个事件！”Peter抗议道，挥着手臂，如果不是嘴边还有面包渣，这句话会更可信一些：“你不能把我当孩子看，哪个孩子打过灭霸？”

Steve真被他逗笑了，他假装认真地思考了一会儿，沉吟道：“Vision？”

Peter看起来很想扁嘴表示委屈，这让他看上去更小了。蜘蛛侠以强大的自制和自尊克制住自己，一本正经地竖起一根手指摇了摇，“我不和你讲道理，但是有一件事每个人都懂，这甚至没有原因，只是本能。”他语重心长地说，“如果你想要，面前又有，为什么不去接受呢？”

“那是错觉，”Steve耐心地回答他，“你面前并没有。”

Peter看起来相当绝望，他真的扁了扁嘴，打了个认输的手势拉出一段蛛丝跳开。Steve看着他挺拔却犹显单薄的背影，心想他完全不明白，果然还是个孩子。

你抓不住离开的东西。即使它带来的一切还残留着，但它离去了。Peter不明白这个。他不明白事情已经发生，一切已经改变，很多形迹不过是过往的回音和残响，并不真实存在。一件件事，一句句话，在每个人身上留下了深深的印刻，和曾经的差别之大就像石头和雕像。现在不复往日，时光再也不会回来，Steve·Rogers如今终于明白了这一点。

过往已逝。

永不归来。


End file.
